The present disclosure relates to the field of batteries and battery systems. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to batteries or cells (e.g., lithium-ion batteries).
It is known to provide batteries or cells for use in vehicles such as automobiles. For example, lead-acid batteries have been used in starting, lighting, and ignition applications. More recently, hybrid electric vehicles are being developed which utilize a battery (e.g., a lithium-ion or nickel-metal-hydride battery) in combination with other systems (e.g., an internal combustion engine) to provide power for the vehicle.
It is known that a battery generally includes multiple terminals (e.g., a positive terminal and a negative terminal, etc.) through which the battery is electrically connected to other batteries or other components. A battery may have terminals that protrude from the battery surface. These terminals are provided as separate elements that are coupled to other battery components (e.g., by welding to a battery cover). This adds to the manufacturing process, as well as increases cost. The integrity of such coupling mechanisms may also present issues over the life of the battery.
It is known to provide a battery that generally includes a jellyroll connected to the terminals by intermediate members (e.g., terminal tabs). Connecting the terminals in this fashion adds to the manufacturing process, as well as increases costs. Terminal tabs also increase current resistance. It would be advantageous to eliminate the need for such terminal tabs to remove the additional components and manufacturing costs and time associated with such components (e.g., to reduce the number of parts in the battery and to eliminate the need to handle and assemble the components during manufacturing), to reduce resistance, and generally improve the conductive connection between the jellyroll and the terminals.
It is known to weld various battery components utilizing conventional welding techniques. However, such welds are not highly resistant to vibration, or environmentally friendly. Such welds can also make it difficult to introduce electrolyte into a battery cell. Certain welds also require the use of additional materials such as metallic plating. It would be advantageous to eliminate the use of such conventional welds in favor of non-conventional welds (e.g. sonic welds) to obtain a superior connection, superior pull-out strength, higher resistance to vibration and an efficient and repeatable process that is environmentally friendly. Such non-conventional welds also leave fill paths between electrode layers to allow electrolyte to be more easily introduced into the battery cell, and eliminate the need for intermediate material such as metallic plating.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a battery cell that includes one or more terminals that are integrally formed with the body or cover of the battery. It would also be advantageous to directly conductively couple the terminals to the jellyroll utilizing non-conventional welds such as sonic welds.